Paradoxal Système
by Dop
Summary: Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je t'aime plus que tout au monde ? Tu crois aussi que je t'abandonne. Mais non Potter, tu es tellement naïf... Je t'ai vendu. Vendu et trahit. Pourtant...pourtant... SLASH HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Le Paradoxal Système**

**Résumé** : Car parce que je pars il y a de l'eau dans ton regard. Mais les pleurs que tu pleurs sont inutiles car tous les départs resserrent les cœurs qui se séparent. Je serai bien que loin de toi …. Tout contre toi.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et certains lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cependant l'histoire est mienne

**Genre** : Drama / Romance

**Couple** : SLASH Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

**WARNING** : SPOILER HARRY POTTER 6

**Mise en garde** : Relation entre homme. Donc les personnes homophobes ne sont pas invités à lire ces lignes ! Oust ! Dehors !

**Rating** : K

* * *

Harry Potter était assis sur un fauteuil confortable de son appartement londonien. Ses jambes étaient repliées contre son torse et sa tête étaient posée sur ses genoux. Silencieux il regardait Dragoenfourner dans son sac des vêtements qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de replier correctement. Il se contentait de les balancer avec négligence dans sa valise espérant secrètement qu'elle serait assez grande pour contenir toutes ses affaires.

De voir Drago s'affairent comme ça lui nouait le ventre et il préféra tourner la tête pour reporter son regard sur la fenêtre de son salon.

Au dehors la pluie tombait abondamment. Même le ciel pleurait le départ de Drago. N'était ce pas un signe qu'il ne devait pas partir pour les Etats Unis ? Et puis après tout était ce vraiment une obligation pour lui de quitter son Angleterre natale ? La terre de ses pères ?

« Drago, commença doucement Harry sans décrocher son regard de cette longue fenêtre

- Quoi ?

- Tu es vraiment obligé de partir ?

- Harry Chéri on en a déjà parlé non ?

- Je sais bien mais… Ca va être tellement vide ici sans toi.

- Ryry …. Je te promet que je reviendrai. Je te le jure d'accord ? »

Harry ne répondit pas mais continua de scruter avec un intérêt certain cette vitre où la pluie glissait doucement créant des sillons d'eau ressemblant à des mini torrents.

Pourquoi est ce que tout allait de travers ? Pourquoi quand enfin il trouvait le bonheur il fallait qu'on le lui arrache sans aucune forme de compassion.

Harry ferma les yeux et se remit à penser à sa première vraie rencontre avec Drago. Enfin sa première vraie rencontre avec Drago Malefoy sincère, aimable….

**FLASH BACK**

C'était le mois de juillet et Harry se trouvait comme d'habitude chez les Dursley au 4 Privet Drive. Ce jour là il faisait une chaleur caniculaire et Harry avait passé la journée étendu sur son lit, la fenêtre grande ouverte afin de faire pénétrer le peu d'air frais que le vent daignait brasser.

Du haut de sa chambre il avait entendu le bruit de la sonnette de la maison mais ne s'était pas levé pour autant. Il avait juste tendu l'oreille mais la voix de l'oncle Vernon couvrait celle du visiteur.

« POTTER ! »

Son oncle avait hurlait son nom ce qui signifiait rien de bon. Cette visite impromptue ne devait pas être du goût de ses hôtes !

Harry sortit immédiatement de sa chambre attiré par sa curiosité grandissante. Arrivé en haut des escaliers il avait penché la tête vers le seuil de la porte pour voir qui était ce visiteur mystère mais il n'y vit personne ce qui signifiait que l'Oncle Vernon l'avait invité à entrer dans le salon.

Harry dévala les marches rapidement et se précipita dans le salon avant de s'immobiliser totalement lorsque il reconnu la silhouette de Drago Malefoy de dos.

« TOI ! avait-il hurlé hors de lui

- Potter je …

TA GUEULE ! Tu oses venir ici après ce que tu as fait ! Tu oses te présenter devant moi alors que tu as permis aux Mangemorts d'accéder à Poudlard ? »

Pétunia et Vernon Dursley s'étaient immobilisés et regardaient les deux jeunes hommes se faire face. S'ils faisaient des dégâts dans la maison, Vernon se promit de le leur faire regretter amèrement !

« Harry écoute moi au moins. Il faut que tu sache que…

- Que je sache quoi ? Que tu devais tuer Dumbledore et que tu as étais trop lâche pour le faire alors que c'est Rogue qui s'est occupé de ta sale besogne ? Je sais tout tu vois ! Je sais tout parce que j'y étais. J'ai tout vu et tout entendu. Je sais comment tu as fais rentrer les Mangemorts dans l'école. Je sais que tu voulais tuer Dumbledore. Et je sais que tu as était trop lâche pour le faire mais vois tu, moi je me suis promis que si je te retrouvais je te tuerai de mes propres mains et je ne serai pas aussi lâche que toi. Je vais vraiment le faire … »

Alors que Harry venait de sortir sa baguette et qu'il la pointait en direction de son ennemi. Drago tendit les bras pour essayer de le stopper

« Arrête Potter ! Bordel arrête je t'en prit il faut que je te dise un truc…

- Bah vas y je t'écoute ! répondit Harry sans lâcher sa garde

- C'est un malentendu Potter, je te jure ! Dumbledore savait tout. Il savait pour les Mangemorts et il savait aussi pour Rogue et pour sa mort. Tout était programmé et c'est lui qui l'avait voulu

- MENTEUR !

- Si tu dois me croire au moins une fois dans ta vie c'est maintenant ! C'est vrai que j'aurai dû tuer Dumbledore pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais j'avais tellement peur que j'en ai parlé à Rogue et…

- Tu mens

- Putain mais ferme ta gueule cinq minutes et laisse moi te raconter tout !

- ……

- Je disais que j'en ai parlé à Rogue et Rogue a lui même tout était dire à Dumbledore. J'ai été convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur avec Rogue et nous avons parlé de la situation. C'était peu de temps après que tu m'agresse dans les toilettes. Il m'as demandé de continuer à travailler pour les Mangemorts afin de ne pas faire porter des soupçons sur moi pour ma sécurité. Il a demandé à Rogue de me protéger. Il savait tout Harry. Il nous a dit qu'on devait faire ce qu'on avait à faire… Même si pour cela il devait se sacrifier. Il m'a dit aussi que tu me soupçonnais et que tu m'observais avec une carte de je ne sais trop quoi ! Potter tu dois me croire. »

Harry avait tout écouté sans rien dire mais sans baisser sa garde non plus.

« Tu veux dire que Dumbledore se serait laissé tuer pour t'épargner toi et Rogue ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce qui me dis que tu me raconte pas des cracks ?

- La date de l'invasion des Mangemorts dans l'école n'est pas un hasard. Ce soir là Dumbledore t'avais emmené loin du château à la recherche d'un horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulait te mettre en sûreté.»

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais ne réussit à en sortir aucun son. Seul Dumbledore et lui étaient au courant pour les horcruxe. Si Malefoy était également au courant ça signifiait que Dumbledore lui avait bien parlé et que tout ce que racontait Malefoy n'était que vérité.

Harry baissa sa baguette magique

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux alors ?

- Ta protection.

- Pardon ?

- Rogue est capable de mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres car c'est un très bon légilimens. En revanche je n'y connais rien en la matière et je ne suis en sécurité nul part ici….sauf à tes cotés.

- Et pourquoi te protégerai-je ?

- J'en sais rien en fait. J'ai simplement pensé que tu aurais eut … pitié »

Harry garda le silence pendant quelques secondes. Cette situation était si .. impromptue, si… irréaliste.

Alors il baisa la tête en signe d'acquiescement sans prendre la peine d'écouter les protestations de son oncle et sa tante.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Depuis ce fameux été, ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier et de fil en aiguille à s'aimer. Ils étaient devenu tour à tour amis, amants, époux…

Mais le temps les avaient rattrapé. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que la chasse aux âmes avaient commencé et elle était sur le point de s'achever. Il ne restait plus qu'a tuer Voldemort. C'était probablement la plus difficile des épreuves qui restait à accomplir à Harry.

Harry tourna enfin le regard vers son compagnon. Ses yeux étaient bizarrement embués alors que ses mains tremblaient doucement.

« Drago, Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi ? Et dans combien de temps je te retrouverai ?

- Je ne sais pas … Mais tu ne seras pas tout seule ici. Tu auras Hermione et Ron à tes cotés et tu sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour eux. Ils ne te laisseront pas tomber. »

Harry tourna à nouveau la tête par la grande fenêtre. Il préférait éviter le regard de Drago de peur de fondre en larmes. La situation n'était pas facile à vivre pour son compagnon alors autant lui épargner la douloureuses épreuves des pleurs….

« Quand je serai installé, je t'enverrai un courrier par hibou.

- …. »

Malgré tout, des perles salées s'échappèrent des yeux gonflés de larmes de Harry et il se forçait d'étouffer au maximum ses sanglots qui secouaient son faible corps.

Il entendit un objet tomber sur le sol très vite suivit d'un juron de Drago.

Puis le silence… Toujours aussi pesant.

La moquette de la pièce étouffa les bruit de pas de Drago et Harry prit conscience de sa présence à ses cotés uniquement lorsque le blond posa sa main sur son épaule.

N'y tenant plus, Harry se réfugia sans l'espace de ses bras, posa sa tête contre sa poitrine alors que la main de Drago lui caressait le dos pour le consoler.

« Harry… Arrête ca s'il te plaît. Tu crois que je suis rassurée de te laisser seul ici dans cet état ? Regarde toi, tu te mets dans une situation pas possible et pour pas grand chose non plus. C'est pas la fin du monde….

- Tu dis ca mais, tu n'en penses pas le moindre mot, bredouilla Harry entre deux sanglots.

- Bien sure que si. Je sais qu'on que l'on se reverra.

- Et toi tu sais qu'il n'y a rien de moins certain. Si tu part là bas, c'est pour…. pour ….

- Harry, je reviendrai, je te le promets. Est ce que j'ai déjà faillit à une des promesses que je t'ai faites ?

- Non

- Alors il n'en sera pas différemment cette fois encore ! »

Harry sentit Drago se dégager de son étreinte et il ne put que fermer les yeux. Il avait l'impression de le perdre déjà. Il voulait continuer à le serrer contre lui.

Pourquoi devait-il partir là bas ? Si loi, si seul …

Mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, la vie de Drago n'était plus en sûreté ici.

L'histoire était sur le point de se renouveler.

Quand Harry et Drago avait aménagés dans cette maison aux allures agréables, ils avait immédiatement pensé à faire protéger leur bien immobilier par un Gardien du Secret. Harry avait proposé de prendre Hermione ou Ron mais Drago s'y était opposé, prétextant que ce serait des cibles bien trop facile. Il leur fallait faire protéger la maison une autre personne. Et Harry, ayant toute confiance en Drago, le laissa choisir la personne à qui reviendrait la tâche de protéger leur domicile. Immédiatement, le choix de Drago s'était porté sur son meilleur ami d'enfance : Théodore Nott.

Si Harry avait trouvé ce choix douteux, Drago lui avait dit avoir une confiance aveugle en Théo et il lui avait même prouvé que ce dernier n'avait jamais vendu son âme à Voldemort. En effet, contrairement à Drago, aucune marque sordide ne venait entacher les avants bras de Théo et Harry en fut d'ailleurs rassuré.

Seulement…. Seulement…. Théodore Nott avait fini par rejoindre les membres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, gonflant davantage les rangs des Mangemorts par sa présence. Immédiatement, il avait vendu le secret de la Maison de Potter avouant également que le traître Malefoy y logeait aussi.

Grâce aux qualités exceptionnelles de Rogue en matière d'espionnage, l'Ordre du Phénix avait été immédiatement averti de la situation et avait exigé l'exile de Drago vers un pays lointain afin de le mettre en sûreté.

Selon Rogue, Les Mangemorts et leur Maître allaient lancés un assaut contre la maison des Potter pas plus tard que le lendemain au soir. Personne ne savaient si cette rencontre scellerait le destin de la communauté sorcière. Peut être serai ce seulement le prélude à une bataille bien plus gigantesque et plus sanglante.

Drago avait toujours eut des prédispositions particulières en matière de magie mais ses dons pour le duels laissaient grandement à désirer. Si un Mangemort venait à faire Drago prisonnier, il ne faisait aucune doute quant à la fin tragique pour l'attendait.

Alors il en était ainsi …. Drago fuirait le pays et Harry, ainsi que l'Ordre du Phénix, se battrait pour essayer de faire tomber le redoutable Lord Noir.

A genoux, Drago plongea son regard dans celui de Harry et ce dernier put y percevoir de la peur. De la peur et un océan de tristesse.

« Harry … je …. Je dois y aller …. »

Harry sentit les lèvres de Drago se poser avec légèreté sur les siennes. Il sentit les lèvres de Drago si fines et si fruitées l'embrasser une dernier fois. Avant combien de temps…. Avant combien de temps….

Puis Drago mit fin au baiser et il se releva. Sans quitter Harry du regard, il lui murmura un bref « Désolé » puis il saisit sa valise et transplanna dans une petite explosion sonore.

Désolé….

Harry ne comprit pas vraiment la signification de ce mot sur le coup. Et puis, en y réfléchissant, il se dit que Drago devait être désolé de devoir le laisser seul alors que lui transplannait pour un aéroport le conduisant vers les Etats Unis.

Un aéroport… Au travers ses larmes, Harry se permis de sourire en imaginant Drago dans un Terminal, lui qui ne connaissait que peu de chose des moldus et de leurs coutumes… La situation aurait pu être risible si elle n'était pas à ce point dramatique.

Quand le reverrait-il … ?

* * *

Drago transplanna dans une grande bâtisse aux murs d'une hauteur impressionnante, construits avec des pierres froides sur laquelle la mousse poussait, colorant de vert nuancés ces cailloux pittoresques.

Dans un coin de la pièce profonde, se tenait un fauteuil somptueux surmonté de pierre précieux et de sculpture aussi dérangeantes que sordides.

L'homme se leva lentement. Ses capes noires virevoltant autour de lui avec une grâce et une légèreté presque indécente pour un homme aussi machiavélique.

« Que vois-je … C'est notre cher comédien….Drago Potter … ou devrai-je dire… Drago Malefoy….

- Maître… J'ai replis ma mission … Harry Potter est à vous … »

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Coucou !_

_Me revoilà avec cette petite, toute petite, fiction qui devrait, si mon compte est juste, ne faire que 2 chapitres !_

_Euh… qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé … S'il vous plait, dites moi tout !_

_Reviewwwwwwww_

_Croise les doigts et prie secrètement pour que ce premier chapitre ait plus aux lecteurs_

Bisouxx

Dopamine


	2. Mes Regrets

**Chapitre 2** : Mes regrets

Drago transplanna dans une grande bâtisse aux murs d'une hauteur impressionnante, construits avec des pierres froides sur lesquelles la mousse poussait, colorant de vert nuancé ces cailloux pittoresques.

Dans un coin de la pièce profonde, se tenait un fauteuil somptueux surmonté de pierres précieuses et de sculptures aussi dérangeantes que sordides.

L'homme se leva lentement. Ses capes noires virevoltant autour de lui avec une grâce et une légèreté presque indécente pour un homme aussi machiavélique.

« Que vois-je … C'est notre cher comédien….Drago Potter … ou devrai-je dire… Drago Malefoy….

- Maître… J'ai remplis ma mission … Harry Potter est à vous … »

Drago laissa tomber sa valise sur le sol et elle émit un bruit sourd lorsqu'elle rencontra le parterre rudimentaire. D'un revers de manche, il sécha ses larmes qui déposaient sur sa joue un sillon salé lui tiraillant la peau.

« J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire … Libérez là.

- Non jeune impatient.

- J'ai remplis ma mission ! Je vous livre Harry Potter sur un plateau d'argent alors libérez là !

- Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu n'as pas tout balancé à ton … _amant_…. ?

- Vous avez ma parole, Maître… »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclatât d'un grand rire théâtral qui se répercutait contre les murs de la bâtisse faisant une sorte d'écho effrayant.

« Que peux bien valoir la parole d'un traître comme toi ? Tu n'es rien Drago.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous aviez dit que vous nous affranchirez !

- Effectivement et je ne faillirais pas à notre petit accord. Selon, lui je vous libérerez lorsque Harry Potter ne sera plus qu'un cadavre et ca, ce n'est pas encore le cas. »

Les larmes redoublèrent sur les joues de Drago et ses jambes flageolantes fléchirent sous son poids. Se sentant plus minable que jamais, Drago s'effondra à genoux aux pieds de son maître et tenant à conserver un minimum de dignité, il se cacha le visage dans ses mains pour lui dissimuler ses larmes.

« Que c'est triste n'est ce pas mon petit dragon …. ?»

Drago sentit plus qu'il ne vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'accroupir en face de lui. Puis il sentit sa main squelettique aux longs doigts osseux, se poser dans sa chevelure, caressant ses mèches blondes et disciplinées.

« Qui l'aurai cru ? Qui aurait cru que finalement, Drago Malefoy tomberait amoureux de sa victime. Tu étais censé te rapprocher de lui afin de me renseigner sur ses moindres faits et gestes. Tu étais censé tout mettre en œuvre pour me le livrer, pour que je puisse l'abattre une bonne fois pour toute. Jamais je ne t'aurai cru aussi faible Drago. Aussi faible pour tomber amoureux… »

Les sanglots de Drago secouaient son corps recroquevillé et il étouffa les plaintes douloureuses qui voulaient s'échapper de sa gorge sèche.

« Je vais te dire quelque chose Drago. Je vais tellement le faire souffrir, ton petit mari, qu'il me suppliera de mettre à terme à sa vie déjà trop longue. Et, histoire de bien l'affaiblir, je lui raconterai tout : que tu as toujours été un de mes fidèles Mangemorts, que tu n'as jamais eu pour lui que du mépris et comment, tu n'as pas hésité à le vendre pour sauver ta peau et celle de ta mère…

- C'est faux ! s'écria Drago en relevant son regard vers son Maître. Je l'aime …

- Dans ce cas. Tu dois te sentir très mal de savoir qu'il va mourir ce soir. Mourir, par ta faute…. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres agrippa une poignée de cheveux de Drago puis il tira dessus violemment pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Il va pleurer, il va hurler tellement je vais le torturer …. Tu en es conscient ?

- ….. »

Le Maître tira davantage sur les cheveux de Drago, lui arrachant un petit cri douloureux.

« Tu en es conscient ?

- O…Oui….

Tant mieux, je ne voudrai pas que tu puisse vivre la conscience tranquille… Maintenant fou moi le camp, je t'ai assez vu. »

Drago se sentit projeté sur le sol et il se réceptionna sur son poignet qui plia sous lui lui affligeant une douleur vive.

Il se releva doucement puis, serrant son poignet abîmé dans sa main valide il regarda son Maître, son visage toujours ravagé pas les larmes.

« Libérez nous …

- Tu deviens lassant Drago. Je vais tuer Potter, je te rapporterai même son corps sans vie si tu veux, et seulement après je te libérerai, toi et ton esclave de mère. Maintenant dégage avant que je m'énerve pour de bon … »

Impuissant, Drago saisit sa valise et l'échine courbée, comme résigné à accepter son sort, il quitta la pièce morbide dans laquelle il se trouvait.

* * *

**_POV DRAGO_**

Elle est là, derrière cette porte.

Pourtant je n'entre pas. J'ai trop peur de ce que je pourrai trouver si jamais je venais à franchir le pas de cette pièce.

Depuis trop longtemps elle est prisonnière du Maître.

Notre famille et notre destin a basculé depuis le jour où mon père c'est fait embarquer pour Azkaban.

Je lui en veux. Je lui en veux comme je n'en ai jamais voulu à personne auparavant. Je me dis que s'il ne s'était pas fait coffret par les Aurors, ce fameux jour au Ministère, nous n'en serions pas là : elle prisonnière et esclave et moi…. Moi …. Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis. Peut être un traître…. Un comédien certainement … En réalité je suis surtout un sacré salaud. Une ordure et je me dégoûte moi même pour ce que j'ai osé faire.

Quand Père a été conduit à Azkaban, le Seigneur des Ténèbres c'est servit de l'affection que je portais à ma mère pour me faire rentrer à son service. Il m'a confié la difficile mission de tuer Dumbledore et je n'avais d'autre choix que d'accepter ou de mourir.

J'ai donc accepté bien malgré moi. J'essayai de me montrer fier et digne d'une mission aussi complexe mais petit à petit je me suis rendu à l'évidence : C'était une mission suicide vouée à l'échec depuis le départ. Ce que Voldemort souhaitait en m'envoyant faire sa sale besogne c'était que je me fasse tuer ou que j'échoue et c'est à lui que serai revenu le privilège de mettre fin à mes jours.

Mais ca ne s'est pas passé comme cela. Rogue a fini par me convoquer dans son bureau. Il m'a expliqué avoir fait un serment inviolable avec ma mère : celui de me protéger quoiqu'il arrive. Il m'a aussi avouer jouer un double rôle. Pour l'Ordre du Phénix, il était un espion censé leur rapporter des renseignements sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais moi, je savais que c'était l'inverse. Il profitait de sa double casquette pour brouiller les pistes des Mangemorts et rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres les moindres faits et gestes du camp adverse. J'ai toujours su que Rogue était un fin stratagème.

Aujourd'hui encore, Harry va mourir par sa faute et je suis complice de ce piège honteux. C'est Rogue qui a avertie l'Ordre du Phénix que Nott avait vendu la mèche de notre domicile. Il les a également averti qu'une attaque serait lancée contre la maison demain soir et toutes les mesures ont été prises pour parer cette attaque. Seulement …C'est ce soir que Voldemort attaquera. C'est ce soir, alors que Harry sera seul et insouciant, qu'il ira mettre fin à ses jours.

Une fois encore, Rogue à fait un beau travail. Il a menti à l'Ordre du Phénix tout en permettant au Maître de réaliser ses projets macabres.

Rien d'y penser que je sens nauséeux.

Dumbledore était bien trop crédule de faire à ce point confiance à son professeur des potions. Stupide… Tellement stupide qu'il a avouer à Rogue l'existence des horcruxes…. Il aurait mieux valut qu'il se taise ce jour là.

Quand le Maître à su que ce n'était pas moi qui avait mis fin aux jours du Directeur de Poudlard, il a été terriblement déçu. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à me dire. Personnellement, je sais que c'est ce qu'il souhaitait depuis toujours : que j'échoue. Aussi, il a fait preuve de sa très grande clémence en ne me tuant pas… Si seulement il savait comme j'aurai préféré mourir ce jour là…

Au lieu de ca. Il m'a avoué retenir ma mère en otage. Ma pauvre Maman… Elle pleurait et il la torturait sous mes yeux. J'ai crié, je l'ai supplié d'arrêter ca, de me prendre moi et de la laisser libre. Mais il n'a rien voulut savoir. Il m'a dit que si je voulais un jour la libérer, je devais aller chez Potter pour me rapprocher de lui, pour le surveiller et, un jour ou l'autre, tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'il puisse le tuer.

Sans l'ombre d'un doute j'ai accepté. J'ai accepté pour qu'il cesse de faire souffrir ma mère. J'ai accepté pour qu'il jour, elle et moi, puissions vivre libre loin de la Grande Bretagne et de cette guerre dont je ne me suis jamais senti concerné.

Alors je suis parti au 4 Privet Drive, une adresse que m'avait fourni le Maître et c'est là que j'y ai trouvé Potter. Si j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer dans un premier temps, j'ai été rassuré qu'il croit mes énormes mensonges (qui n'en était pas vraiment) et qu'il accepte de me garder à ses cotés.

C'est comme ca qu'a commencé cette mission de merde. Cette mission qui n'en finissait plus.

Plus le temps passait et plus j'avais de sentiments pour Harry. Je… Je l'ai aimé comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant lui. Il était tout et près de lui, je me sentais presque normal. J'en oublié la noirceur de cette mission, j'en oubliais le froid du manoir et j'en oublié également qu'un jour, je serai contraint à le trahir et à le livrer à mon Maître.

Ce jour, c'est aujourd'hui… et j'ai l'impression de mourir au fur et a mesure que les heures passent. Je voudrai tellement pouvoir prévenir Harry, pouvoir annuler tout cela et me battre à ses cotés pour pouvoir le protéger.

J'aimerai lui crier combien je l'aime et combien je regrette. Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Si jamais le Maître arrive chez nous, enfin… chez Harry, et qu'il découvre que son ennemi a été averti de son plan et qu'il préparait une contre attaque, ma mère serai inévitablement tué… et moi aussi. Sauf que ma vie n'a plus beaucoup d'intérêt sans Harry. Et je troquerai volontiers ma propre mort contre la sienne si seulement ca lui permettait de survivre encore un peu.

Je l'ai trahit. Je l'ai trahit et vendu. Qu'est ce qui pourrait justifier un tel comportement ? Rien probablement, pas même le fait que ma propre mère soit esclave depuis toutes ses nombreuses années.

Finalement je me laisse glisser contre le mur de pierres froides.

Une fenêtre me fait face et je vois des nuages gris et épais recouvrir la surface du ciel. Au dehors, les torches du château sont allumées, signe que le soleil commence à se coucher, répandant sur la terre les ténèbres de la nuit.

C'est trop tard pour faire machine arrière….

Harry…

Des larmes ont roulées sur mes joues sans que je m'en sois aperçu. Je les sèche rapidement puis je me remet debout face à cette porte en bois.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains ( mais a t-on vraiment une once de courage lorsqu'on laisse consciemment la personne que l'on aime se faire massacrer ? Je ne crois pas) et je frappe à la porte.

Aucun son. Comme d'habitude.

Je rentre et une odeur nauséabonde emplie mes narines. J'ai envie de vomir….

Ca sent le sexe, le renfermé et la sueur… Tout un tas d'odeurs mélangées et tellement répugnantes lorsqu'elles sont associées.

Et puis je la vois. Elle est allongée sur un canapé, la tête et le bras reposant sur l'accoudoir. Apparemment elle dors profondément.

Je m'approche d'elle en prenant garde de faire le moins de bruit possible et puis je m'assois au pieds du canapé avant de poser ma tête sur un coussin. Il est en velours et il me gratte un peu la peau de la joue mais je m'en fiche.

Je ferme les yeux et crispe les poings sur les coussins. J'essaie de me vider la tête et de ne pas penser qu'en cet instant même, Harry est en train de mourir….

* * *

Drago se massa douloureusement le poignet. La marque des Ténèbres le brûlait atrocement et il savait que c'était une convocation de son Maître. Tout le temps qu'il ne se serait pas rendu à cette « invitation », la brûlure serait de plus en plus intense jusqu'à devenir insupportable.

Il frappa contre la double porte en chêne massif et elle s'ouvrit presque instinctivement pour le laisser rentrer.

La tête baissée, il pénétra dans la pièce qui était exactement la même que quelques heures précédemment. Il y avait toujours ce siège somptueux dans sa sordidité et ses murs si gigantesques qui donnaient à l'ensemble de la pièce une impression de petitesse dérangeante.

« Approche Drago … approche…. »

Drago se mordit les lèvres et il avança prudemment vers son Maître. Ses pas résonnaient contre les pierres du sol tel un rythme macabre d'une marche funèbre.

« Maitre….

- Je suis fier de toi Drago. Tellement fier que je t'offre la liberté ainsi que celle de ta mère. »

Drago crispa ses poings. Il les serra tellement forts qu'il en avait presque mal.

« Sais tu ce que cela signifie, petit Dragon ?

- O…Oui

- Et qu'est ce que cela signifie alors ?

- Que .. que vous avez tué Harry Potter

-Exact ! Exact ! » Répondit Lord Voldemort sut un ton hystérique

Son rire perfide résonna dans le manoir et les murs brut le répercutèrent en écho effrayant

« Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai fais souffrir comme jamais il avait souffert avant. Je l'ai torturé Drago et je lui ai tout avoué. Je lui ai dit que tu étais un Mangemort digne de confiance, un parfait petit abruti qui exécute au doigt et à l'œil. Tu aurais vu sa réaction Drago. Dans son regard il y avait de la peine, de la souffrance. Dans son regard je pouvais voir son cœur se déchirer d'avoir été trahie par la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde : toi …»

Drago ne peut s'empêcher de fondre un nouvelle fois en larme. Il était misérable et il savait que son Maître était entièrement satisfait de le voir dans un tel état. C'est ce qu'il attendait depuis le début : l'anéantir à petit feu.

« Laissez moi partir, sanglota Drago. Vous m'avez dit que j'étais libre alors laissez moi

- Oui c'est vrai et Voldemort a à cœur d'honorer ses promesses. Tu es libre mon petit Drago mais avant j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. Une sorte de gratification en quelques sortes. C'est une démonstration de mon immense générosité ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Voldemort envoyant un objet de petite taille à Drago et ce dernier l'attrapa au vol avant de se sentir harponner par le ventre. Tout tournait soudainement autour de lui alors que la douleur à son nombril se fit un peu plus intense.

Il reconnut bien rapidement la sensation si désagréable et particulière des portoloins. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la destination où on l'envoyait qu'il atterrit brusquement sur un parterre dur à peine amortie par le tapis fin qui le recouvrait.

Un tapis que Drago connaissait que trop bien pour avoir le même dans la maison où il habitais jadis avec Harry.

Et prenant seulement conscience de la situation et surtout du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, sa respiration s'accéléra devenant saccadée alors que les battements de son cœur prirent un rythme anarchique.

Ses yeux avaient beau parcourir les murs de la pièce, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il s'agissait bien du salon de sa maison. Rien n'avait bougé depuis le matin même mise à part cette odeur insupportable qui régnait dans la pièce. Jadis, Harry avait l'habitude de mettre des bougies à brûler et cela répandait dans un maison une agréable odeur de patchouli. Mais en ce instant, c'était l'odeur pestilentiel du sang qui incommodait ses narines et lui donnait la nausée

Ce sang, il y en avait aussi sur les murs où des taches écarlates recouvraient le papier peint. Il y en avait sur les meubles, sur le parquet, sur les tableaux accroché ici et là …

Et il y en avait encore autour d'un corps qui gisait sur le sol.

Un corps inerte, étendu à même le sol et dont la seule vue produisait chez Drago un intense malaise, une peine insoutenable.

Trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit et surtout pour s'approcher du cadavre de Harry, Drago se laissa tomber sur le sol où il pleura bruyamment, prononçant des excuses et des pardons que le principal intéressé n'entendrait jamais.

Drago était complètement anéanti. Il l'avait trahie alors qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait vendu pour sauver la vie de sa mère mais maintenant que c'était chose faite, il se sentait stupide d'avoir agit de la sorte. En y réfléchissant rétrospectivement, il se disait qu'il aurait dû avoir une autre solution bien moins cruelle.

A quoi pouvait bien servir de ressasser le passer ? Ca ne le ramènerai pas à la vie de toute façon.

Un sanglot rompit le silence et Drago se trouvait complètement lâche dans son comportement. Il avait envie de s'approcher du corps inerte de Harry et de le prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois. Il avait envie de le serrer, de l'embrasser aussi mais il n'y arrivait pas, tétanisé par peur de ce qu'il allait trouver.

« Je suis tellement désolé Harry … Tellement désolée, sanglota Drago

- Pas autant que moi …. »

Le cœur de Drago fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnu la voix. Cette voix….

Pourtant c'était impossible … il était …mort

Harry …

* * *

_Kikooo_

_Voilà le chapitre numéro deux de cette très courte fiction ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ( oui déjà lol)_

_Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous avez aimé ? ou vous avez trouvé ca à chier ?_

_Une ch'tite ( ou longue) review ? sur le petit bouton go, en bas à gauche_

_A bientôt_

_Bisouxxxxxxx_

_Dopamine_

**PS : pour celles que cela interesse, j'ai commencé à publier une nouvelle fiction qui s'appelle « Me Battre Pour Toi ». Il s'agit d'un HPDM romance, drama, avec Rating M. Une jolie histoire sombre où tout bascule un soir de noel et fait de la vie de nos héros, una cauchemard duquel il devront s'extrirper ensemble.**

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Padfootya** : kikoo la miss ( oué tu es ma premiere RAR aujourd'hui lol) Mon métier dans le cinéma ? Disons que si ce n'est pas d'un passionnant extrème, ca me permet de vivre et c'est déjà pas mal. Je vois les films à l'œil, je récupère les PLV Harry potter … non sérieusement j'aime bien mon taff, on a un petit pieds dans le show bizz c'est amusant. Merci tout plein pour ta review

**Loan** : Merci tout plein pour ta review ! Tu lis aussi les silences de Jade ? Je ne savais pas mais j'en suis ravie en tout cas. Bisoux et a une prochaine fois j'espère

**Sétia** : Perduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Ryry n'est pas mort comme te le prouve cette suite ! tu vois j'ai été gentille, je n'ai pas mis trop de temps à publier la suite de cette fiction. J'espère que ca te plait toujours en tout cas. Bisouxxxx et merci encore pour ta review

**Happy Berry** : je suis désolée de t'avoir frustrée avec ma fin sadique … mais bon c'était un peu fait expres. Bisouxxx et merci

**Slydawn** : Oups … désolée de te décevoir avec ce chapitre. Je sais que je suis méchante mais je t'aime quand meme ( smack) ! Merciiii

**Lilian evans potter** : naaaaaaa je veux pas mourir ! pitié ! je t'en supplie ! Merci tout plein

**Lyly** : encore toi ! chouette ! Merci ma puce et à bientôt pour une autre de mes fic lol

**Staphyla** : 3em possibilité : aucune des deux précédente n'est correct ! mdr ! J'aime bien avoir la vision des lecteurs, je la compare avec les propres idées c'est sympa ! continue à me donner ton avis sur la suite. Bisouxxx

**Anny **: désolée ma tite soeurette mais ton hypothèse n'est pas la bonne. Disons que Sdrago regrette son geste mais qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix. C'est bien dommage. Rendez vous au chapitre suivant et prochainement sur msn. Bisouxx


End file.
